yu-gi-oh 5D's version Awsome
by sonofHades1
Summary: so Yusei,Jack,and Akiza have twin siblings with 7 signers be happy with the fact of couples. so it is as follows Jack has a twin sister Yusei a twin sister and Akiza a twin brother not Identical twins rry for a huge time skip but I'm limiting it to 9 chapters because I am getting less time and I haven't started the sequel to my other story which I need to do.
1. Chapter 1

**now first i will not do the disclaimer every chapter just this one I do not own Yu-gi-oh 5D's now I do own 3 new main characters and some minor slight change of the shows plot. the totally awsome new character for this chapter is Samantha Fudo or Sam for short looks like a girl version of Yusei with green eyes, a Grey Jacket,Dark blue jeans,has a marker that starts at the eye goes down a bit and then goes across the cheek and blue boots and has her own signer dragon called,"Planet Core Dragon"  
**

**Planet Core Dragon lv.8 light attribute  
**

**Synchro/Dragon/Effect**

**1 tuner+1 non-tuner monster**

**when this card is summoned all of your opponents spells and traps are destroyed**

** and your opponent spell or Trap cards can be used until your next this card **

**was to be destroyed your opponents cards are card can not lose attack.**

**atk 2500 Def 3000**

**Her signer mark is the right-wing where as Jack's is the left**

ch.1 Samantha's POV

"For the third time a brand new CPUs Rally found broke."Sam thought.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs to the entrance oh Rally's back already,"Yusei,Sam I found two brand new CPUs!"

"Good hand them to me I will work on them."I said did I mention that I'm good with electronics so after 3 seconds wires were on the ground I put them back together and said,"Now these will be even better these thing were kinda slower than I like"now I know what your thinking that's why the other ones broke and I was tired of not doing anything and these staying the same and I thought the duel runners are faster than they're supposed to be by 100x(meaning the fastest speed it goes is 320 mph).

"Come on try them out"Tank says

next seconds we were down 2/5 of the way down the tunnel and I say,"Hey Yusei,glad I did that now?"

His marker shining"Yeah Sam,good news no need to worry about Trudge."yeah he got a marker because Sector Security found out about the first duel runners we made but he took all the blame since I made one for Jack that Yusei kept until he sold it to get an extra decks for all of us. I'm not trying to gloat but I've made 5 special duel runners 4 of those found by Sector security I think I've heard two of those were stolen from sector duel runners are illegal is really stupid since one guy shot off the unfinished bridge they think everyone will morons,but this one is easy to hide since I can press a button and it become thinner.

When we get back Rally says,"00:20:29 that breaks the new domino speed record Sam you are the man."

"The girl"I corrected

Yusei says,"Nice design good color,your duel runner is pretty cool sis."oh yeah it has a thin Alpha frame and it is Silver.

"oh,Rally how long til the pipes open?"I ask

"Son of a-,we have about 10 minutes"Rally quickly replies

"Yusei lest rev-it-up."so after an uninterrupted ride we reached the city which I thought was not good news but surprisingly we had no problem then lights come up and I get mad,"Well well well long time no see Yusei"Jack says,"Where's Stardust Dragon?"Yusei asks

"Right to the point how about we talk about this tomorrow Goodwin has a apartment for you so we can discuss a few things."Jack says

"We'll find somewhere else to stay!"Yusei and I say at the same time we walk away to go to the one place we have a friend in New Domino Blisters we met Blister while he was doing a job to give Trudge a new deck he'd ordered from the Shop in New said if we went to the city we could come to him for _any_ long story short we walked up knocked and said we needed a place to stay

* * *

**Next character to show is Trent Inzinski(Signer mark the body). He is nicknamed Black Dragon Lord his synchro dragon is "Dark Death Dragon"he looks like a guy Akiza black hair,black leather jacket,black jeans,and black boots,the 3rd new main character will be shown in chapter two.  
**

**Dark Death Dragon lv.8 dark attribute  
**

** Synchro/Dragon/Effect**

**1 tuner+1 non-tuner monster**

**when a spell/trap card is activated it is negated.**

**If you have any Dark monsters on the field this **

**card gains 500 all the Dark monsters in the **

**graveyard this card gains 600 Atk.**

**ATK 3000 DEF 3000**

Trent's POV

At the Arcadia movement headquarters I am trying to find a Akiza and I find her in the duel runner training room yes!,I love duel runners mine is a Dragon is black and like my Dark Death Dragon card has grey lights like the eyes of the Dragon on the card weird and Akiza has one that has a plant not that important but Sayer stole them from Sector I get on the track and get to max speed I catch up to Akiza to tell her,"Sayer wants to see us."

She then stops we both turn the runners off and walk to Sayers office when we get in the office he says,"listen there is going to be two fortune cup tournaments Akiza will enter the first,you Trent will enter the second here are your invitations from Goodwin the tournaments will start in a 2 days so get ready."

I get up walk outside and go to the street fight arena in my Black Dragon Lord out fit which is putting on mask and a hood when I see a girl walking in the same direction,now normally I would not care but something was different about her I felt like I should be around her more and her monsters spirits(what I do have a connection to the spirit world) are pulling me

so I take of the mask and hood and go talk to her,"Excuse me,is something wrong you look like something is making you mad."her eyes widened I realized that my jacket sleeve is pushed up so she sees my mark

"You have a mark too?"she asked and she shows me hers which is a wing of the crimson dragon symbol mine is the body

"Yeah so does my sister."I say showing my symbol clearly.

She says,"So does my brother."

"Maybe,we should have our siblings meet how about the street duels arena tomorrow."I said

She smiles and says,"It's a date."

"My name is Trent Insinski"I say

"Samantha Fudo,call me Sam"

I walk away to the Acadia headquarters and find Akiza and say,"Sis I met someone you might want to talk about,a girl"

at that she twirls around and says"hmm,did you get a date."

"Yes."I reply

"Where and when?"she asks

"Street duels arena,tomorrow and she is bringing her brother."I say

She then did something she doesn't normally do she squeals like an excited girl in a we finished the day as fast as possible to reach tomorrow so when we woke up I got dressed and woke up Akiza we had breakfast,brushed our teeth,and left with backpacks filled with clothes(We got the clear to spend the night when Sayer found out they were going to the tournament too),and our duel disks we then mounted on our duel runners and one card I have one too many of in my smallest pocket.

When we get there I instantly saw her and told Akiza,"This way sis,Hi Sam."I walk up and she says,"Trent,hi this is my brother Yusei."

"This is my sister Akiza."I inform her it was then I noticed two twins,another kid,a old man,and a buff guy standing watching the brown-haired kid straightened,"Akiza and Trent Inzinski as in the Black Rose and Black Dragon Lord."I sigh,"yes,but ask for a duel and face the same as Joan Atlas defeat."

He lost some excitement but regained some of it and asked,"Can I tell all my friends I met you and that we're friends?"

I sigh,"Are you going to say it anyway?"

He laughed,"Pretty much."

"Then yes"I said then I look to the twins step forward and asked the girl,"Hi would you happen to be Luna?"

She looked surprised,"How do you know my name?"

"It's just a feeling but this card might be yours"I take my cards and pull out a Dreamsprite in a card holder that says Luna

she says,"yes where did you find it?"

I say,"The exact spot you are standing at."

"And while I'm at the subject of giving people cards,I want you Sam to have this my 4th Red-eyes black dragon card it will come in handy."she took out her cards and added it

I then decided,"How about me and Sam here duel against Yusei and Akiza?"

Yusei and Akiza look at each other and say,"O.k."

"Duel"

Yusei and Akiza 4000

Trent and Sam 4000

I start,"I draw and summon Red eyes B chick,then use the effect to summon Red eyes black Dragon then play double summon to summon Krebons then Synchro summon Dark Death Dragon(8/2800/3000)in attack mode and it gains 1800 due to the effect to be 4600 attack set two face-downs and end my turn."

Yusei says,"I draw and summon Quilbolt hedge hog and set a face-down."

Sams turn,"I draw summon Skilled white magician(4/1600/1200) I play Horn of the unicorn equipped it to my magician making it 2300 attack and like Trent I will play double summon and summon Planet's Core(4/1200/1100) and synchro summon Planet core Dragon(8/2500/3000)all your spell and trap cards are destroyed and play Foolish burial and I bring skilled white magician I set a face down ending my turn."

Akiza's turn,"I draw and play black garden and rose knight(3/1000/1000)in defence mode set a face-down and end my turn"

My turn,"I draw and summon Red eyes b. chick then tribute to summon Red eyes black dragon My Dark Death Dragon is now 5200 attack I attack and destroy Quilbolt hedgehog with Skilled white magician then attack Rose knight with planet core dragon- "

Yusei says,"I activate scrap Iron Scarecow."

"-Well I activate planet core dragon's to negate the effect and attack you directly with Dark Death Dragon"I finish

Y & A o

T & S 4000

"Yeah,perfect Tag team"

Yusei walks up to me,"I accept you dating my sister,hurt her you will have no arms."

Akiza walks up to Sam,"The same,except you hurt him I will have Black Rose Dragon eat you and that's if you're lucky."

I blush Leo says,"Awkward"

"I almost forgot since we're all going to the fortune cups our guardian said we could stay at your house."I say,"Hey sis how about we scare these guys you want to join in Sam,Akiza,and I could give you the extra out fit that we carry around its Queen of duels."Sam answers,"Sure"so seconds later we make a huge entrance and scare all of them it was so funny when they were gone I was doubled over we walked into Blisters place when he sees me he says,"Haven't seen that face in years."Sam asks,"What you already know him?"


	2. Chapter 2

**#1 I don't care if I have not gone into detail on the first chapter so enjoy.#2 Joan is the 8th signer,sister of Jack  
**

**Gold Gone Dragon lv.8 fire atribute**

**1 tuner+1 non-tuner monster**

**when summoned the opponent can't **

**attack unless they have no spell or trap cards.**

**this card is the only card on your field.**

**tribute a fire monster this card gains 300 ATK.**

ch.2 Joan POV

Is that Samantha she will kill me if she reaches me who is that with her she has a new domino city boyfriend wearing all black and has a dragon duel disk.

Come on my brother won't let me have a what the hell I'll watch the duels.

"Well time for the two tournaments to begin."MC says

Round one tournament 1 Grieger vs. 2 round one Trent vs. Butch.

I turn my gaze to who the Trent guy was and what it's the guy that was with Samantha this will be interesting

Trent 4000

Butch 4000

Trent's turn,"I draw summon Twilight Rose Knight(3/1000/1000) in defence mode set 2 face-downs and end my turn."

Butches turn,"I draw I summon Gene-warped warwolf(4/2000/100)in attack and I attack your Rose knight-"

Trent's counter-move,"I activate satgeretsu armor and that destroys your warwolf."

Butch finishes,"I end my turn."

Trent's turn,"I draw and special summon Death Blaster(5/2000/2000) in attack mode and I summon my Warwolf by tuning Rose knight to Death Blaster to summon Dark death Dragon(8/2800/3000)in attack mode then it's special ability activates and it Gains 1200 making it 4000 atk attack Dark Death Dragon,Decay Fire,you should have put down some traps."

Trent 4000

Butch 0

"He didn't lose any life points at all Jack you should have seen it"I say really surprised

"You had better worry if you duel him"My brother says

* * *

Trent's POV

Leo runs up,"How do you always win without taking damage?"

I put a hand on his sholder,"Because my deck is called Shadows of Death,tell me can you touch shadows and not be walking into them?"

He answers,"no you can't,so is there a card you can give me to help me stop my monsters from being destroyed."

I say,"sure,how about Draining shield?"

He reads what it does,"cool thanks,wait why give me this if you can use it?"

I smile,"I already have 3 of it in my deck that is an extra."

"Leo,Trent,Akiza's first duel is over Yusei's is about to duel."Luna runs up

I say,"Sorry I'm going to watch Sam's duel."

So lets cut to the Chase,Samantha Fudo vs. Aron Blink

S 4000

A 4000

turn 1 Aron's turn,"I draw and summon Fire king Barnog(4/1800/200) i set a card end"

turn 2 Sam's turn,"I draw summon Arcane Witch(4/1800/1500)then play Fissure and I chain mystical space typhoon on your face-down Arcane Witch Attack,I set a face-down and end my turn."

S 4000

A 2200

tun 3 Aron's turn,"I draw summon King's Jester(2/100/100) I use it's effect to bring back barnog then I synchro summon Fire king Warrior (6/3000/100) I attack your Arcane witch I end my turn"

S 2800

A 2200

turn 4 Sam's turn,"I draw activate ultimate Offering pay 500 life points to summon twice Red eyes black chick then special summon Red eyes black dragon then summon Barrier resonator then synchro summon Planet Core Dragon(8/2500/3000)I then equip Planet Core explosion to Planet Core Dragon I lose 2200 life points, making Planet Core Dragon 4200 Attack and I attack your Fire king Warrior,Planet crush."

S 600

A 0

"Amazing simply amazing"MC yelled

Sam's POV

"Lets get to the next match." in tournament 1 Akiza inzinski vs. Yusei Fudo in tournament 2 Trent Inzinski Fudo

T 4000

S 4000

turn 1 Trent's turn,"I draw and summon Twin sword marauder(4/1600/) I set 3 face-downs your turn."

turn 2 my turn,"Draw,Planet resonator(1/300/1000 ) in defence mode,I set 1 face-down,and end turn."

turn 3 Trent's turn,"I draw,yes I summon Death Dragons priest(4/500/500)and I special summon Death controller(4/2000/1000) I tune Twin sword marauder and Death dragons priest to summon Dark Death Dragon(8/2800/3000) but gains 1200 attack making him 4000 I play Death Direct on my next battle phase Dark Death Dragon can attack directly,I attack barrier resonator,I then attack Directly with Death controller set 2 face downs and end my turn."Trent's signer mark is glowing

turn 4 Imy turn signer mark also glowing,"I draw and play instant tuning."

"I counter with the effect of Dark Death Dragon,effect negated."Trent interrupted

I continue,"I special summon Planet's inhabitants(7/2200/100)I then use it's effect and summon Barrier Resonator and Synchro summon Planet Core Dragon(8/2500/3000) attack Death controller I then play Planet's food and shelter I gain 3000 life points you loose 1500."

T 2000

S 5000

turn 5 Trent's turn,"I draw and play full Dark graveyard which means all the Dark monsters in my deck go to the graveyard and Dark Death Dragon(8/4000/3000) it gains it is now 10,000 attack and I can now attack directly Dark Death Dragon,decay Fire."

T 2000

S 0

Trent runs over,"You okay?"

I gets up,"Yeah I'm wearing the Slifer card neck less that you gave me that keeps me safe from your abilities,looks like we're equal except Dark death dragon's effect."

"Well looks like I get to duel Joan."Trent says

I perk up,"Use this when you duel her."I hand him a Black hole speed spell.


	3. Chapter 3

**so I am awesome please if you think of a card you wish was real that is not OP please pm me it and I will add it and I swear on my honor that you will have credit and my honor is very important to cool I don't go into detail on what the monsters look like because 1.I don't have to for some that actually exist ones I made for the new characters are identifiable by the card  
**

ch.3 Trent's POV

So while walking to my next duel I notice Lazar,Goodwin's right hand man walking towards me,"Now due to circumstances you,Yusei Fudo,Jack,and Joan will be tag dueling against each other,goodbye."

Ok so what's new I am great at tag duels I walk up and MC is talking oh god shut up you are too talkative,"Now to explain what's going on here this will be changed due to the fact that the tournament has to end by sundown so Yusei Fudo and Trent Inzinski will be tag teaming but I will give their backstories now Yusei Fudo is a kid from the satellite that came to new Domino to get a card Jack took from him after going to the satellite to help Sector Security he and his sister came to get it back,and Trent Inzinski is a kid that is from new domino his sister is Akiza Inzinski the black rose and e is black dragon lord but before you start shouting to get rid of him he is also planning to win and open a way for the satellite and new Domino city to be one entire city and Goodwin agrees with him,Now onto the match."

Y & T 8000

J & J 8000

turn 1 Yusei's turn,"I draw and summon shield wing(4/0/900) in defence mode I set a face-down and end my turn."

turn 2 Jack's turn,"I summon Twin sword marauder(4/1600/1000) and set a face down turn end."

turn 3 my turn,"I draw summon Death priest(4/2000/1000) and I tune them together to summon Dark Death Dragon(8/2800/3000)in attack mode then I activate hand destruction I discard Death demolisher and Death priest to draw 2 more cards I play the speed spell Death temple which is a continuis spell card "that every turn I send one dark monsters to the graveyard Dark death dragon gains 1800 attack making him 4600 I then play double summon to pla junk synchron and tune him with Dark Death dragon to summon Silver Death Dragon(10/4000/2500) and I activate all the effects I discard one card to destroy all spell and trap cards,by removing from play all non-synchro Dark monsters and he gains 800 for each and that is 4 that I'll use making him 7,200 and to top it all of you can't summon next turn I set a face-down."

turn 4 Joan's turn,"I draw and play a face-down end turn."

turn 5 Yusei's turn,"I draw and play speed warrior and play call of the haunted to summon junk synchron I Synchro summon junk warrior and attack twin sword marauder and then I attack with Silver Death dragon set a face down end turn"

Y & T 8000

J & J 100

turn 6 Jack's turn,"I draw and activate Planet Explode remember this I took it from Samantha you take 500 life points for every card on the field(3) and end turn"

turn 7 my turn,"I draw and here is the fun part I play majestic Dragon and sunchro summon Majestic Death Dragon and here is the effect I can send cards from my hand to the graveyard and do 100 damage each card there goes one."

Y & T 3200

J & J 0

Lazar walks up and hands me a piece of paper that is a painting of someplace destroyed with a giant spider showing in the middle,"Yusei come look at this."Jack walks over too and says,"Trent could you give this back to Sam."he hands me her card and Yusei says,"This is the satellite."Then Yanagi says" you can worry about that later,you need to get out of here Yusei,Trent,Samantha,Joan stay here and give us time we'll call you when we are safely away from here."

I say okay and we get bombarded and asked dozens of questions at once then when I got full of it I summoned Dark Death Dragon to get them quiet the quiet down,"Now one at a time."then a blonde girl in a red dress walks up,"Please tell us are you dating this girl Samantha?"

I gulp,"Yes."and then I see a girl in glasses being pushed out of the group she didn't look like she was a reporter please clear the way I see that that girl has a question as you know ladies first and all."she walks up,"Excuse me but,about that glow on yours and the others arms during the duel?"

I step forward and say,"I can honestly say that I don't know I've had that mark since I was a kid it glows when I duel certain people."

She talks again,"Also they say you are the black dragon lord but I don't understand how you have duel runners especially Yusei and Samantha when Satellites aren't allowed to have to have runners and what is your connection to Yusei?"

The other girl steps forward,"Wait,she already asked a question."

I grunt,"I didn't say you could only ask one question you sat down and noted that you were done,and to answer you miss all made our duel runners ourseleves and 2. I met Samantha 3 days ago and we have been dating 2 days and Yusei has told me about him and his sister."

my cellphone rang,"I have to take this."

I start the call,"Hello."Sayer answers,"You and Akiza can't come two the headquarters until it is fixed every thing is shorted out."I hang up.

It rings again,"Hi Akiza."Akiza says,"Yusei says it is time to come to blisters and you got a call from Sayer so we can't go to headquarters,bye."I speak up,"Listen people we have to leave,bye."

we walk away and go to Blister's a minute before we got there I knew some one was following I turn around,"Hurry up we know you've been following us stop hiding."

The girl with glasses steps out,"Sorry I was being rude but I hear that Jack is staying with you can I meet him?"

I think about it,"Sure,we'd better hurry or we'll have to clean the entire building I am not doing that again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay was'up i'm happy to do this if it adds joy to the lives of those who like to goal is about 30 chapters the lowest amount of words is 10, and Trent,Joan,and Sam are each a year younger than Akiza,Yusei,and Jack so when they are not with they're parents Akiza,Yusei,and Jack are in charge due to to clarify if a word is under lined it is life points,if it is bold it is Auther's note,if it is italics it is temporary POV.  
**

ch.4 Sam's POV

so we walk in and Say in union,"Yo,siblings some ones here with us!"

They walk in and see the girl she walks over and says,"Hi I'm Carly Carmine and I was wondering if I could stay here."

Blister says,"sure lots of people are here why not another person."

Yusei walks over to me,"Can we talk in private?"

I say,"Sure."

My brother says,"You know that this girl is a blogger so you watch what you say I've seen her blog so be careful what you say."

Blister turns on the T.V.,"Lets watch the news."

The news goes on,"Please tell us are you Dating this girl Samantha."

then on the tv Trent says,"yes"she steps back,"Excuse me let her through Ladies first after all."he says.

Carly walks up,"Excuse me but could you explain the glowing mark on your arm during the duel?"

Trent says,"I can honestly say I don't know I've had that mark forever it glows when I duel certain people."

Carly talks again,"Also they say you are the black dragon lord but I don't understand how you have duel runners especially Yusei and Samantha when Satellites aren't allowed to have to have runners and what is your connection to Yusei?"

The other girl steps forward,"Wait,she already asked a question."

I sigh,"I didn't say you could only ask one question you sat down and noted that you were done,and to answer you miss all made our duel runners ourseleves and 2. I met Samantha 3 days ago and we have been dating 2 days and Yusei has told me about him and his sister."

my cellphone rang,"I have to take this."

"Now miss Samantha can you tell me about Yusei and your self?"the Reporter asked

I say,"okay,Goodwin has told me that he knew my father and that me and Yusei are originally from New Domino city but my dad was working on a huge power generator that was going to explode so he was supposed to send us to Goodwin but the pod that we were put in so that we got away fast went of course,and we landed in the satellite."

Trent gets back,"Listen people we have to leave,bye."

Blister tuns the tv off Yusei looks at me,"Goodwin told you this and you didn't tell me?"

I tell him,"It was during the duel against Jack."

There was silence Trent gets up slowly and sneaks out every one is looking at me I then noticed the planet Core explosion card sitting on the couch he was sitting on I pick it up and hear his duel runner and he is gone,"Where was he going"

Then I saw a piece of paper read and it handed it to Yusei he read it aloud

"Going to see my mom and get some answers that picture had a note that I would find answers to all my questions I just needed to leave this so that Akiza and Sam know where I am.

sincerely,

Trent."

"Well that explains it."I say

Akiza paled Yusei says,"What is wrong Akiza?"

Akiza says,"Look outside."

we look and see Trent 's duel runner is crashed into a wall,"He would never crash that runner unless he was hurt he is an incredible driver."

Me and Akiza run out side to find Trent in a duel with twin sword marauder but there is something wrong he has cuts in his clothes that never happens to him I take out my Laptop and connect to duel checker and I look at his life points

T 2000

U 8000

turn 3

turn 4 Trent's turn,"I draw summon Death priest and tune him with Twin sword marauder to summon Dark death dragon then I play double summon and summon red eyes black chick then special summon Red eyes black dragon and activate his effect he gains 600 for each dark monster in my graveyard it gains 3000 I then activate the card monsters begone now we both send all our monsters to the graveyard which means he gains making him 20,200 and I play Shooting star bow Dark Death dragon looses 1,000 attack but can attack directly attack Decay fire."

T 2000

U 0

"That Union destroyer he confessed to killing 25 people and you turned him into ashes."Tanner said

Trent turned around and said,"I didn't use my powers."he then promptly passed out Yusei caught him get him to the hospital he walks over to the other guy,"Here's a note Yusei hope you found this letter he was the first to taste of the Dark signers power keep an eye on him or we might take him your former friend,Kalin."

When he read Kalin I started crying then I felt something brush against my mind Trent's voice said,"Don't cry"in my mind,"Akiza,can Trent talk to people in their minds?"

She looks at me,"Only when-,he's unconscience but he doesn't always do that unless some one special to him is hurt,because his mind creates a spirit like body so he can walk around but you can't see him."

* * *

Joan's POV

So one of my best friends is beat up and he actually felt what it's like to feel the painful end of psychic powers but that guy wasn't psychic how did he do that?then I see Carly got this on tape,"show me that."

we watch and see a glowing mark on his arm the shape of a spider,why I don't know.I was deep in thought and didn't notice Yusei approach,"Listen I need you and Sam to look after Trent Kalin was never one to lie."

So him and the others leave and Leo and Luna come in walk up to me and ask,"Yusei said him and the others were going some where and that you might need our help,with what exactly?"

I say,"Follow me."we walk in to the room where Sam is taking care of Trent.

Luna asks,"What happened to him?"

Sam said,"he was forced to duel and took real damage it had something to do with a spider shaped mark."

she then started to cry,"He could have been killed by that duel."

Luna walked froward,"I feel that something is wrong with his card spirits."

Sam looked scared,"Can you ask them what is wrong?"

Luna says,"Yes but,I would have to be asleep."

I step forward,"I know were the sleeping pills are."I walk to go get them when I come back Luna takes one and goes to sleep

when she wakes up,"He's lost his ablity to talk to them it seems like he could they kept asking,please princess Luna help our master,Dark death dragon threatened to hurt me if I didn't he was also crying,one word,awkward."

Leo looked like he was going to laugh and then stiffened Luna asks,"What's wrong Leo?"

Leo answers,"Trent just threatened to punch me if I laugh but he's asleep in a coma."

Sam laughed,"Leo he's psychic did you think he wouldn't have some way to tell us something he can only do it once a hour,but he can still hurt Luna where are three card spirits right now,Dark Death Dragon,Silver Death Dragon,and Majestic Death Dragon."

Luna answers,"Right beside you.I may be able to reconnect him to the card spirits but I'd be very tired on the other hand if I don't I'll get hurt so I'll do it."

She stands and looks around breaths walks towards Trent,touches his forehead and is blown back into me.

"OW"we say

So after that it went okay at 5:00 which is 2 hours before we usually are told to be back inside.A knock at the door when I open it I get knocked unconscience.

* * *

_Sam's POV (7:00)_

When Yusei gets back he runs and helps me up,"Sam what happened?"

I say,"People came in knocked Joan out,put me to sleep,took Trent,Luna,and Leo."

* * *

_Luna's POV(only because Trent is still asleep)_

"Trent wake up,wake up!"I scream as we are going down the road in the back of a van,"Hey Kevin stop the van I'll be back"he goes around opens the door and gags me then gets back in his seat,"Man first the little boy now the girl will they ever be silent?"

then the other guy says,"Well frank we kidnapped them what do you think?"he asked sarcastically.

I wonder why they took us then Trent speaks to me using his mind,"Don't worry my runner is tracking us right now and get Leo to stop."I nudge Leo he stops and Trent's eyes open he gets up quietly and unties me and Leo,"Let's get out of here."he opens the door and cuts the gas tank after we reached a slow speed we jumped and ran into the city once we got to 1st street a person says,"Hurry hide in here."we did

* * *

Trent's POV

So you're probably wondering why we listen to the guy were being chased are not any where we know and and Leo were any problems I don't care,now we were inside the person said,"They are gone you can leave if you want."I say,"Thanks."we walk out and i take my duel disk and cards out,why they didn't take them I have no idea I summon Dark Death Dragon and tell the twins to climb up they do as they're old and I get on and we hear,"Stop Trent,Sayer has given us permission to use force!"

I scream,"Fly,Dark Death Dragon."

An hour later we saw Yusei when Dark Death Dragon roared he looked up and we landed and asked,"What happened?"

I tell him all I know and Luna tells him the stuff before I woke up

Yusei says,"Akiza's not going to like this."

When we got back to Blister's Yusei says,"Akiza I have a surprise."Akiza walks into the room crying Sam comes in with her**(yes they cry a lot they love me)**she looks up and when she sees me lets just say Both of them together can stop your breathing I soon said,"I-I-I c-can't b-breath!"

Sam says,"Sorry,what happened?"

I tell her and Akiza.

Akiza says,"Sayer ordered that definitely block his number."

we do exactly that.

"Oh,I was going to get answers from our parents."I remembered

Yusei says,"I'll get answers from will go with who"

Sam says,"Yusei."

Joan says,"Trent."

Jack says,"Yusei."

Luna and Leo say,"Trent."

Akiza says,"Trent."

So the signers get on Duel runners Luna rides with me and Leo rides with at speeds of 340 mph we reach mine and Akiza's parents house.

I knock,"Hello"when the door opens my mom looks at me smiling,"I knew you would come back we missed you so much and so you know we were happy then that you were having a education."Akiza and I blush I say,"Sorry mom well good news I have a job as a duel runner tester and I have a girlfriend that is a Duel runner maker."Mom says,"That's good news."Dad comes in from his room mom tells him,"Trent has a job a duel runner and a girlfriend,oh I don't know the others."

I say,"The girl here is Joan my girlfriend's cousin and the little kids are people that helped my girlfriend's brother who happens to be dating Akiza."

**the rest of the conversation will be in chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**yay family conversation(argument maybe)note of as you know this conversation has a chance to go wrong,  
**

ch.5

Joan's POV

Sitting in Trent's parent's house I can't say that it is bad because the guy's dad is a senator.

Trent said,"So,Goodwin said I could get answers here he said when Akiza was born you were told about the crimson dragon."

looked surprised by this but didn't,"He told me not your father I didn't tell your father because I didn't believe were chosen because your abilities can combat the dark signers you can control the pain and the battles rules."

Then there was a knock on the door got-up to get it but I said,"I'll get it ."I open the door to find Sam I say,"It is Samantha."

she walks in Trent says,"Mom meet my girl friend Samantha Fudo but we call her Sam."

Trent's mom suddenly got mad,"She's a marked satellite she's a criminal and Akiza is dating one too,if they had saved your lives then yes I'd be okay but no,talk to me when you don't have a marked girlfriend,bye!"

we all walked out,"well that was bad"I say

Trent said,"Now is not the time,just because my girlfriend is a satellite Mom practically disowning me,what is wrong with this city."

Yusei walks up,"How did it go?"neither Akiza nor Trent answered Sam was cry(why do they cry so much?)Luna tells him,"We talked got 1 answer and when Sam came in and Trent said she was his girlfriend and said She's a marked satellite she's a criminal and Akiza is dating one too,if they had saved your lives then yes I'd be okay but no,talk to me when you don't have a marked girlfriend,bye."

Yusei kicks a brick and screams in pain Trent steps forward,"Oh, guys we were going to tell you a while ago but me and Sam have sold custom duel runners and we have enough to buy this mansion with its own electric grid and good news it has a factory so after this dark signer business we can all make custom duel runners and sell them and we can even make copies of our own duel runners and sell them,but first we have to beat the dark signers and we can use the mansion as a headquarters."

Yusei says,"Good this will be over in no time,"

Jack said,"Me and Joan need to go to Blister's to get Joan's duel runner because Joan wanted to ride with me,we'll let Blister know and invite him to stay with us."

they all say,"Sure"

So riding to Blister's we talked Jack asks,"Joan you know that we'll be going to the satellite you know?"

I say,"Yes"

So after a few minutes we reach Blister's open the door,"Blister we need to talk!"

He comes in and says,"Was'up."

I say,"well, Trent and Sam have sold custom duel runners and we had enough to buy this mansion with its own electric grid and good news it has a factory so after this dark signer business we can all make custom duel runners and sell them and we can even make copies of our own duel runners and sell them,but first we have to beat the dark signers and we can use the mansion as a headquarters and we would like you to stay there too as repayment."

He says,"Good,lets go."

When we get to the mansion there was so much here I found Sam and Trent kissing,"Hey guys I want to know how many runners did you sell and for how much?"

Trent says,"We sold 3 and the people ask us to make them and that they would pay us 10,000 dollars each for them."blushing.

I say,"who were they and are you blushing you are dating?"

Sam says,"They were business men from the Tops checking on the buildings they made to get money and for a second we thought Luna was coming and she's young so she'd think it is gross."

* * *

Trent's POV

So we've started kissing me and Sam are official completely dating.I hate how my parents did this but I shouldn't talk about this anyway we meet up in the dining room and I say,"Well when are we going the Satellite for the final battle,of course we'll win but I think that we should be in groups and I've contacted two people to help Crow and Carly,and Crow wanted something when I asked him and I told him I would ask the creator of duel monsters cards and get him to send a few thousand and He would get a custom duel runner he agreed and I finished the runner a toon runner and i sent it to him but to get back to the point Blister you will be in charge of card handouts and the groups will be me and Sam,Yusei and Akiza,Luna and Leo,Jack and Carly(yes Carly has her own deck for dueling and the fortunetelling one),Crow and Joan."

Sam says,"Aren't you and Akiza able to stop pain from happening and to change the rules of the duel so shouldn't the groups be two groups?"

I say,"Well Luna can talk to the spirit of a psychic monster and that monster can stop the pain which the best monster for that is Krebons that's why the groups are like that he negates the pain."

Luna says,"good plan"

"let's all get ready"Yusei says

I say,"Wait."

"Why have you been letting me make all decisions?"I ask

Yusei says,"Because you have the mark of the body your our back bone."


	6. Chapter 6

**yay new Ideas my best friend asked me to make a new last form for Stardust Dragon you'll find out in a later Italics is now thinking and temporay = is this EX. _POV._**

Ch.6 Trent (continued)

_Well that explains a lot_ I think on my way to bed.I then hear a strange noise I turn around and see nothing _It must be my nerves so I'm the backbone of the group the back up power the strongest since I have a deck suited for all my synchro dragons effects meaning I have no problem winning Especially since I have most the Death cards except what was stolen from me but_ _why all that for every thing to fall apart first no one noticed but after dinner my powers went out of control I mean I had to learn to control my powers quickly or I would have killed every one around me and nothing can control my powers except what exactly was Sayer trying he had me kidnapped and for what Me and Akiza won't go back ever we already found people to stay with and we are happy.I remember while growing up something that might be important  
_

**Flash back**

_the shop by Blister's place is where this happened I was 5_

Sayer says,"You see Akiza the Arcadia movement wants psychics to fell happy and who doesn't want to see they're siblings happy?"

I walk up and Ask Sayer,"Can you buy this cool card for me?"

He asks,"How much is it?"

I say,"5 Coins."

He says,"Okay."_so he buys little me the card little did he know it was Ancient fairy dragon but a few days later it was taken and a whole deck by a guy in a light red jacket,blue t-shirt,black jeans,and some white sneakers his name tag read,"Ed Watts"it said his address 109th street 98596 red house._

**end flash back**

I write down the address.I run to Luna's and Leo's room I open the door and wake up Luna,"Hey Luna I know were Ancient Fairy Dragon is."

Luna jumps up,"You do?"

"Yes"I show her the address and name.I tell her the memory,"we need to get Yusei."we run to the room Yusei and Akiza share I knock Yusei

comes out,"Trent,Luna what brings you to my room at midnight?"

I fill him in on the details,"So,lets see take my extra Scrap Iron Scarecrow."

He hands me the card,"I'll get Sam,you get Leo."when we are ready I say,"Okay now Leo ride with me Luna ride with Sam."we get were I said and in no time were riding off but weird thing the address was only a few blocks away I knock and when the door opens I see the very same guy doesn't look much different I say,"Hey remember me the kid you stole a card from."I punch his face he falls I pull the card out of his duel disk easy as that he start to wake up,"If you want that card you have to duel for it I'm not scared of you."

I hand Luna the card,"Hold this,so ed how about a deal if I win you give me all the cards you took,If you win you keep them but this card you can't have ti belongs to her."

He says,"Deal"

T 4000

E 4000

Turn 1 Trent's turn,"I draw i summon Death's priest(4/2000/1000) and I activate double summon and summon Twin sword marauder then I synchro summon Dark Death Dragon(8/2800/3000) it gains 1200 due to it's effect making it 4000 I then play 0 defense it lest me play to 0 defense monsters in defense mode I set 2 face-downs and end my turn."

turn 2 Ed's turn,"you're gonna loose I draw and summon Midnight Death(4/2000/2000) and it can attack an extra time for every spell card I tribute,but you would know that wouldn't you seeing as I stole it from you I attack twice destroying your defense mode monsters I set five cards I end my turn."

turn 3 Trent's turn,"I draw and summon and play Junk Synchron and if you didn't notice he's a tuner so-"

Ed says,"What are you going to do with that piece of Junk?!"

I continue,"I tune my monsters together to synchro summon Silver Death Dragon(10/4000/2500) I activate the effect and get rid of all the dark monsters in my graveyard except Dark Death Dragon he gains 2400 making him 6400 but I then play monster reborn to bring back Dark Death Dragon then I play double summon and summon Majestic Dragon and Synchro summon Majestic Death Dragon(11/5000/2000) I now do -"

He interrupts,"Listen punk get it on with before I kill you,you are nothing but an Emotional punk you're a freak get on with it."

I black out and I swear I literally watched this duel from inside my brain and something else dueled for me,"I activate Death coliseum and I get to summon Death Dragon Synchron(1/300/300)and tune him to Silver Death Dragon to make Thanatos Dragon(12/5000/5000)he gains 1000 attack points for every Death Dragon on the field and I play Death resurrection to re-summon Silver and Majestic Death Dragons and he gains 3000,while he is on the field you can't use a spell card on him and I play shooting star bow on Thanatos Dragon attack him,Fossilize Fire,Die like all your insults."

just Then Akiza ran up,"Stop controlling my brother's body Black Dragon Lord."

The thing controlling my body replies,"No,Sayer made me to make him ruthless and that will happen,this man will die for insulting the vessel of the lord of Death,Sayer may have created me but I work for the leader of the dark signers I control this signer body they let me keep it,now out of my way sister."

I then try to take control,"You will not make me my body hurt anyone I don't want anyone hurt!"

the thing pushes me back,"No I will do as I please!"

I push again,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I then attack the guy with my monster holding my psychic powers back and the duel ends.

T 4000

E 0

Ed was about to call me a freak but Luna got in front of him,"He almost broke his own mind stopping something that was controlling him from killing you and you are about to insult him the very thing that started this think very carefully!"

Ed said,"I don't care who or what happened him and his sister are freaks!"

I say,"I may have saved you but one more thing and I won't hold Black Dragon Lord back got it you son of a BITCH!"

Ed says,"why you little Bastard!"

Black Dragon Lord speaks to me_,"please let me kill him I will give control back I promise,I will even help you at times and aid to make your powers stronger"_

I tell him,_"here you go remember your promise cause I could use the powers against you"_

"Hey Ed you have 5 seconds to run you insulted my sister he(I point at my head) asked to have permission to kill you and I let him,but first."I reach in his duel disk and take my cards back,".1..."

Black Dragon Lord says,"My turn."and disinegrates him,then gives me back I pass out I don't really know why

* * *

Sam's POV

At 5:00 I get a call from Akiza,"Hi how's it going?"

Akiza answers,"Hurry come to the hospital quick it's Trent!"I hang up

I scream,"Yusei,Jack,Joan,we have to go Trent is hurt!"we all run to our runners and after a minute I have driven 29 miles going at speeds of 500 mph which made the tires blow out right when I stopped.I ran inside asked the room number and ran in,"Is he okay?"

Akiza turns and I turn to see a police officer I know as Trudge ask,"What exactly happened ?"

Akiza answers,"This started when my brother remembered some cards that were taken from him when he was 5 he and Luna here went to get them back so he knocked got one card back he had to duel to get the rest back but during the duel the guy his name Ed Watt insulted Trent to the roof and Something that was supposed to be locked away forever got out it was an alternate version of Trent,Black Dragon Lord,but for short his name is Camen Sayer the leader of Arcadia did tests to create one of these in every psychic duelist,Trent's was especially painful because it created something so strong,every time it gets out lots of people get hurt,then the duel was destroying everything I didn't protect with my powers which was Ed,Camen disintegrated him the cards flew into Trent's duel disk which had changed into Camen's duel disk,then Trent fought against Camen and he regained control gaining all his cards in the process Camen was destroyed,but Trent couldn't take it he's been like this ever since,if you ask Trent when he wakes up and he will tell you about what happened as long as me and Sam are there."

"Thank you I will report what you have told me and when wakes up we'll get his side and if he says enough Sayer will go to the facility"he bowed and in the room Trent started to scream in pain I ran in when the doctors told me and Akiza to leave and I said,"I'm not leaving my boyfriend."

Akiza said,"And I am not leaving my brother,Yusei you and the others go ahead to the satellite we'll join you later."and they left.

I kept thinking and thinking and asked,"Akiza why don't you use your psychic abilities and see what's wrong you can connect with him."

Akiza says,"Thank you."

After a minute and a half of silence.

Akiza says,"It's his arm."

The doctors didn't hesitate they looked at his arm,"It seems to be that his arm is my badly burned by a bit of fire used by a psychic it is etched into the name Sayer due to the fact that if we touch this arm a certain way it makes the name Sayer,it will be okay as long as this gel is on it."he applies the geland Trent an hour Trudge is back and Trent wakes up,"ugh,what hit me?"

Akiza says,"Good to see you are back with the world of the living."

Trudge gets up,"Now please tell me what Sayer did to you?"

he looked so sad and pained,"I was h-hooked to a machine that was supposed to make psychic powers burn an extra personality into you but I was 13 when it was happening so my powers were working against it and It hurt so bad it was like swimming in lava and acid mixed I was unconscience for a week he even drove needles into my body my mark appeared that day."


	7. Chapter 7

**well that confession last chapter was kinda annoying to write but I was asked by a good friend to do it I do always take advise from my friends on my after the last chapter this is a time the person with the mark that they didn't know on the show I made it right now they are in the Satellite when they first see has a new Item what will it be you'll find out **_#_** means turn in a : **_1_

ch.7 Trent's POV

Me and Sam are riding our Runners and we see someone on a pitch black Hawk duel runner He rides up,"Remember me well now I have my own powers"

"Union?,you died I saw it!"I stammered

"Well thanks to my master I am back to take revenge lets duel."He said

"overriding Signer's duel runner Shadow duel activated"

T 8000 SC 0

U 8000 SC 0

* * *

T 8000 SC 8

U 8000 SC 1

_1_ my turn,"you go ahead Sam I'll finish this,I draw and summon death priest(4/2000/1000)in attack mode then I play speed up then I activate double summon and summon twin sword marauder(4/1600/1000)and I synchro summon Dark death Dargon(8/2800/3000)in attack mode he gains 1000 due to his effect then I play Death meeting and summon a Death priest and a Death soldier(4/2000/100) from my deck and set 2 face-downs and end my turn."

_ 2_ Union's turn,"I draw"

T 8000 SC 3

U 8000 SC 2

Union says,"I summon Hawk soldier(-4/2200/2000)you see this is a negative monster deck for summoning Earthbound immortal Hawk but until then i end my turn."

_3_ my turn,"I draw."

T 8000 SC 4

U 8000 SC 3

I say,"summon Death bomb(1/0/0) in defense mode this card whenever a monster is summoned I can destroy it and you take damage for the difference in attack and defense I play mist body so he can't be destroyed by battle now Dark Death Dragon attack Hawk soldier,decay fire,I set a face down end turn"

T 8000 SC 4

U 6400 SC 2

Union screams,"Ah,you'll pay,my turn I draw."

T 8000 SC 5

U 6400 SC 3

"I'll activate Hawk summon and special summon 3 Hawk monsters to normal summon Earthbound immortal Hawk(8/3000/5000)inn defense mode-"

I interupt,"i activate Death bomb's special ability and your earth bound immortal is destroyed and you take 5000 damage then I play your time you see this card is activated when a monster is destroyed you take 500 damage for each monster on my field and that is 3 I win."

T 8000 Sc 5

U 0 SC 3

"how did you beat me last time you almost lost?"he asked

I tell him,"I didn't have all the cards that were mine."

"oh well I'll get another chance and will beat you"he says confidently.

"I don't think so sorry but I won't take the chance-"I say summoning a monster Chaos sorcerer,"-Banish him."

I walk away get on my duel runner and catch up to Sam,she says,"you're okay!"

I smile,"you sound surprised?"

She smiles too then asks,"how about we tell each other our history since we haven't already?"

I frown,"okay,you see when I was born this is 2 years after Akiza my parents where happy,growing up I got cards from my dad when I was 7 I dueled with my mom while I was waiting to duel with my father because Akiza duel dad I'd just gotten the Death monster deck I still have it as you've seen well when dad had to leave Akiza got mad and tried to finish the duel but dad actually got hurt after that i was 14 and Akiza and I were at duel academy I was in obelisk blue after 1 duel I hated when Akiza was put in slifer red after the last duel someone was called for a late duel his name Jaden Yuki he dueled against Proffeser Crowler and won after that I walked over and met him"

**Flash back**

"Hi,I'm Trent from obelisk blue"I said

"I'm Jaden Yuki from Slifer red"he replies

"I'm Sebation from Ra yellow"the one sitting down says

"I'm Syrus from slifer red."the green haired one says

"I'm Casen of Ra yellow "The fourth one said

"My sister's in slifer red"I tell them,"her name is Akiza."

**Flashback end**

"After that I'd sneak out and see Akiza,Casen died when we ran into a shadow duelist before he died he blaimed me,after a while we were going back home and saw mom and dad happy we ran away,then Sayer found us,we were happy ourselves I got ancient fairy dragon it was stolen with some of my cards after that,you know the rest."I said

Sam starts,"Well when I was born 2 years after Yusei I was with my parents for a year and then the Ener-d reactor was going to blow dad put a card with mine and Yusei's name on it we were put in a pod and shot towards Goodwin's place but a can hit the pod and we landed in the satellite instead there Martha cared for us until we left and Yusei told you the rest."

"Well Sam I grew up a dueling prodigy and you grew up in a destroyed city of chaos"I became angry as I said this

Sam puts a hand on my shoulder,"Calm down,I was okay and we met that's all that matters."

"Okay"I say

we ride in silence until we reach the area of the battle with the dark signer sand two were already there one that looked familiar,"Finaly me and my girlfriend were waiting,Trent"

I then remembered him,"Casen,I-"

Casen yells,"Don't try I won't believe you,like Kalin I came back to settle a score unlike Kalin I will duel you on foot how about a tag duel."

Sam looks at the other person,"officer Harold,you tried to rape me and you died when you fell backwards tripping over me when I was fighting back and fell in the fire you used to light the room and I ran away."

He smiles,"Yes,My master said if I defeat you I get to keep you and as I know your nature your still a virgin so I will take your virginity while I keep you for my pleasure,let's duel"

I step forward,"Sam if you want I'll fight them both I will let Casen take over and they won't survive they both have done bad."

She looks at me,"No I will tag duel with you besides I have this."she pulls out something I haven't seen since I met Yugi Moto a millenium Item,a millenium Ring,"I found this on the doorstep this morning a note said that a spirit resides in the ring I made a deal to find a body for him if he helps me."

"He already taught me the secrets and how to use it now when we win Harold's body will stay and he can take it."She said fiercely

"Duel start"we all say

S & T 8000

C & H 8000

_1_My turn,"I draw and summon Twin sword marauder(4/1600/1000)in attack and equipped the card dark core it gains 500 I set 2 face-downs and end my turn."

_2_ Harold's turn,"I draw and play gun shot you take 100 damage for every unused monster zone we have that's 5 I summon Lead warrior(4/2000/100)in attack but I activate the quick play metal bomb making his attack go up by 200."

I say,"I activate scrap iron scarecrow."

Harold says,"I'll end my turn."

_3_ Sam's turn,"I draw summon planet defender(4/0/2200)in defense and activate his effect I summon the tuner Planet mantle(4/0/0)and tune him to Planet defender to make planet core dragon(8/2500/3000) then I play Meteor with this I destroy all monsters on your side of the field I then attack you directly with planet core dragon then with twin sword marauder I set 2 face-downs and end my turn."

S & T 8000

C & H 3400

_4_ Casen's turn,"I draw summon hawk defender(4/100/2000)in defense mode this cad cannot be destroyed by battle while in defense ending my turn."

_5 _Trent's turn,"Bad move,I draw and summon Death priest(4/2000/1000) in attack position and play death star this card makes the level of a tuner by 2 I synchro summon Silver death dragon(10/2800/3000)in attack mode and I play death dragon summoner I can tribute a dark monster from my hand to summon a death dragon from my extra deck I summon Thanatos death dragon(12/5000/5000)in attack it gains 1000 for it's effect but I play attack changer so I pay 1000 life points to change his attack andI change it to 3400 but it's effect makes it 4400 I equipped shooting star bow ceal Thanatos dragon loses 1000 attack and can attack directly you face death at the hands of Casen,Thanatos dragon attack them directly,Death flame"

S & T 8000

C & H 0

* * *

Sam's POV(I know Sam's is short but this was mainly for Trent to show Sam how much he loves her)

"That worked"I said,"Here is the body I promised you thief as you want me to call you."

The spirit gets into the body,"Finally I don't have to worry about the millenium items I have my own body to start anew."

"As for you Casen why are you in control?"Casen says,"because Trent wanted me to utterly destroy the spirit of the Harold person he is taking control again as part of the deal." He straightened and I know Trent is in control now and I kiss him deeply,"Thank you"

He kisses me and says,"I love you too when this is over let's get some pizza."


End file.
